One Day Challenge
by Azorami-clan
Summary: "Naruto-kun, kamu berhasil. Bisakah Naruto-kun lakukan itu setiap hari tanpa Hinata? Hinata akan selalu mencintai Naruto-kun."


**One Day Challenge**

Terinspirasi dari sms love story yang barusan didapet dari temen. :D

Rated: T/K

Genre: Hurt / Angst/Tragedy

Main Chara: NaruHina (author yang cuman tertarik sama hinata *plakk)

Disclaimer : Naruto selamanya punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade

Warning: OOC tingkat dewa, Plot gaje, Bahasa amburadul, Typos di mana-mana.

Brought to you by **Kimito**

Presented by **Azorami-clan**

**~.~.~.~HajimeMashou~.~.~.~**

"Syuuu.. " Angin musim dingin berhembus di awal Oktober ini. Musim gugur telah ramah menggantikan musim panas. Angin ini belum mengeras, belum menusuk sedingin es merasuk tulang. Selembar daun terakhir lepas dari naungan pohon, terbang mengukuti tarian angin. Berspusar di area taman, tempat pohon itu berada, menurun, naik ke atas, dan berakhir di atas rambut indigo.

"Aa.." Pria jabrik yang melihatnya dengan lembut mengambil daun yang jatuh di rambut indigo orang tersayangnya itu. "Lucu sekali daun ini. Lihat Na-chan?" Pria itu tersenyum lebar, cengiran khas seorang Naruto. Memperlihatkan daun di yang kini tergeletak di telapak tanggannya yang besar.

Hinata, cewek rambut indigo itu menatap ke arah telapak tangan Naruto. Mencondongkan dirinya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Menampakkan wajahnya yang masih bersemburat merah akibat ulah Naruto yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kawaiii…" Hinata refleks berseru. Benar saja, daun itu memang lucu. Bisa kau bayangkan, hampir semua bagian daun itu menguning bahkan bagian yang tadinya melekat di dahan juga. Tapi anehnya, ada bagian yang masih berwarna hijau, dan itu berbentuk hati.

"Hhaha.. Menarik kan?" Naruto menambahkan.

"Iia.." Hinata menatap Naruto dan mengangguk bersemangat. Tersenyum setelahnya sambil terus menatap daun di tangan Naruto dengan takjub.

Naruto tersenyum. Ini yang membuat Hinata istimewa untuknya. Hinata menghisap seluruh dunianya hanya dengan ekspresinya yang jarang ditunjukkan. Hinata adalah wanita paling menarik untuk Naruto. Hinata adalah pusat rotasi dunianya.

"Nee.. Na-chan. Kau tahu. Kalau kau terus berekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu. Aku tak akan segan untuk segera menciummu." Dengan tatapan jail bin mesum Naruto menggoda Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata (yang emang udah darisononya pemalu) memerah semerah tomat. Menunduk lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hhahay.. Bercanda kok Hinata sayang.." Naruto geli, selalu menyenangkan menggoda Hinata seperti ini.

Dia mengacak-acak rambut indigo halus Hinata.

Kontan Hinata tentu saja terdiam tak bisa menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan wajahnya yang kini semakin memerah. Sepele, karena Naruto memanggilnya 'sayang'. Memang sudah tak asing lagi seperti itu, mereka sudah cukup lama bersama. Tapi bagi Hinata, panggilan itu tetaplah memiliki efek yang sama, membuatnya merah padam. Baginya ini semua seperti mimpi. Naruto terasa tak tergapai untuknya, tapi kini sekarang ia dia bisa meraihnya. Ini adalah mimpi terindah yang menjadi nyata.

"Khh.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Hinata terbatuk, hampir menerbangkan daun itu jika ia tak segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tak apa kan Na-chan?" Naruto agak panik, wajahnya beralih gurat khawatir.

Hinata memandang Naruto, menggeleng perlahan sebelum ia menunduk lagi, terbatuk lagi.

"Jelas kau tidak tak apa-apa." Naruto memandang penuh arti pada Hinata. "Yah kurasa memang ide buruk pergi ke taman di musim seperti ini. Kau pasti kedinginan ya Na-chan?" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata, sementara Hinata (yang memang sudah memakai pakaian tebal ditambah dengan syal yang dililitkan Naruto tadi di depan rumahnya) hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm.. Ayo pulang sajalah. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tapi.." Hinata berkata pelan, tak terdengar oleh indera Naruto. Suaranya terlalu pelan. Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin lebih lama di sini, tampat pertama bagi mereka. Lihat, lagi-lagi dia mengacaukan kencan mereka bukan? Ini entah yang keberapa. Ingin rasanya Hinata menyalahkan dirinya yang belakangan ini sering sakit, semuanya penyebab acara mereka terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Eh, hampir lupa." Naruto memungut daun yang ternyata terjatuh dari tangannya ketika dia berdiri. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, meletakkan daun itu di sana. Menutupkannya agar daun itu tak jatuh dan berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Tanda cintaku untukmu."

Suara Naruto terdengar begitu pelan dan lembut di telinga Hinata. Suara itu terasa begitu merdu dan indah untuknya. Membawa kembali semburat merah tomat itu.

"Yak.. " Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata. Meraih salah satu tangan hinata, menguncinya dengan tangannya yang besar. "Ayo pulang.." Serunya bersemangat.

Hinata mau tak mau mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan keluar taman, yah.. tangan kanannya kan digandeng. Sementara dia terus memeperhatikan tangan kirinya, tempat daun itu. Memandanginya lekat, dan tersenyum menatap orang yang kini di depannya.

'Arigatou Naruto-kun'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Incoming call.._

Naruto-kun

Hinata yang melihat layar Hp-nya segera saja mengangkat panggilan itu. Dia tak mau membuat Naruto menunggu.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Na-chan.." Naruto langsung berseru, membuat Hinata refleks agak menjauhkan Hp-nya dari telinga. "Aitakatta Na-chan…" Langsung saja Naruto mengungkapkan apa tujuannya.

Hinata tersenyum, lengkap tentu saja dengan semburat merah di pipi momo-nya. "Ai..takatta mo Naruto-kun" Suaranya terdengar pelan, malu.

"Hhehe.." terdengar suara tawa Naruto di seberang sana, Hinata bisa membayangkan kini Naruto sedang tersenyum, menampakkan cengiran khas-nya itu. Membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Oia Na-chan. Kapan pulang dari rumah sakit? Kau sudah sembuh kan?. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat." Naruto terus saja berkata, tanpa cela, menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Tak memberi jeda bagi Hinata untuk menjawab bahkan.

Sementara Hinata yang setia mendengarnya, hanya diam. Kini senyumnya tadi telah hilang. Benar juga, Naruto-kun belum tahu.

"Hinata?" Satu sapaan di unjung sana cukup untuk membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ano Naruto-kun?" Hinata tergagap begitu kembali dari lamunannya.

"Kapan keluar dari rumah sakit?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya, nada heran tak bisa disembunyikan darinya.

"A..Ano.." Hinata bingung ingin menjawab apa. 'Ah, sudahlah.. itu saja.' Pikirnya. Akhirnya Hinata menjawab. "Kata Tsunade-san, sudah boleh keluar besok." Hinata menelan ludah setelah mengatakannya. Sempurna sudah dia berbohong. Semoga ini untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aa.. Gitu ya. Kalau begitu bagus dong Na-chan." Naruto berseru bahagia, terlihat jelas dalam nada suaranya. "Hmm.. Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ke mana ya enaknya untuk merayakannya?" Naruto terdengar seperti bergumam, itu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya menelan ludah. 'Besok?'. Kami-sama, ku mohon.. Kumohon semuanya lancar.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hhahay.. Gomen-gomen Na-chan. Gara-gara gak sabar ketemu kamu nih. Hehe"

Senyum itu kembali mengembang di bibir Hinata. 'Aku juga Naruto-kun' itulah suara hati Hinata yang tak terucap. Sadar akan kemungkinan itu sangat kecil.

"Na-chan, masih inget ga si Teme pernah minta bantuan buat ngiringin _perform_ dia di festival budaya?"

"Eee?" Hinata membutuhkan waktu untuk menyerap apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto. Teme? Itu jelas Sasuke-san. Festival budaya?

"Ingat?"

"Ah.. Iia. Doushita no?" Hinata bertanya heran, kenapa sekarang Naruto-kun menyinggung soal itu?

"Hhehe. Daijobu, aku cuma mau kamu dengerin hasil latihanku. Mau ya Na-chan?"

Ohh.. itu. "Souka. Douzo Naruto-kun." Hinata membetulkan sandarannya, bersungguh-sungguh ingin mendengarkan hasil latihan Naruto.

"Aku mulai ya.."

"Iia Naruto-kun."

Mulai terdengar alunan senar-senar gitar. Naruto mulai memainkan nadanya.

"_My tears run down like rozerblades _

_And no, I'm not the one to blame_

_It's you, or it's me?_

_And all the words we never say.._"

Hinata masih tetap diam, mencoba memahami kata demi kata lagu yang Naruto nyanyikan. Suara Naruto-kun bagus.

"_But now it's over, it's over, why it is over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

_But it's over…_"

Ee? Lagu ini? Perlahan kristal bening itu menetes, Hinata pernah mendengar lagu ini. Ini lagu yang dulu sering ia dengarkan. Lagu sedih yang mungkin cocok untuk dirinya saat ini.

" _I lose myself in all these fights_

_I lose my sense of wrong and right_

_I cry, I cry_"

Hinata semakin terhenyak dalam kesedihannya. Ya dia memang tak bisa lagi membedakan apa yang baik dan buruk. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir.

"_I wish that I could take it back_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart,_

_You're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be forever.._"

Sempurna kini Hinata menangis, menjauhkan Hp-nya agar Naruto tak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ya, sebenarnya Hinata sangat berharap 'we could be forever', tapi itupun seperti terlalu tinggi.

Hinata tak lagi bisa mendengar dengan jelas bait-bait terakhir yang dinyanyikan Naruto, yang dia dengar kemudian hanya suara Naruto-kun yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ee.. Iia Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Bagaimana lagunya tadi Na-chan? Bagus kan? Yah, meski lagunya _mellow_ banget sih." Naruto kembali berbicara dengan cepat, tak sabar ingin mendengar tanggapan Hinata.

"B..Bagus ko..k Na..ruto-kun" Hinata mencoba berbisaca senormal mungkin, menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Benar?" Naruto meyakinkan lagi.

"I..ia Na..ruto-kun."

"Yokatta.. Senang ." Terlihat dari suaranya bahwa ia puas.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar tawa Naruto, tersenyum lemah.

"Kau tidak menangis kan Na-chan?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terkejut. 'Apakah Naruto-kun tahu?'

"Ee? Ke..napa Na..ruto-kun bertanya se..perti itu?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya. Bernarkah?

"Hhahay.. tadi waktu latihan di sekolah ada anak cewek yang nangis gara-gara denger lagu ini sih sayang." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar. Itu kenyataannya, tadi memang Ino menangis di ruang latihan. Yah mungkin Ino ingat pada kekasihnya Sai yang tahun lalu meninggal.

"Souka." Hinata refleks menggumamkan kata itu.

Dan kini hening sejenak.

"A..no.. Na..ruto-kun?" Hinata mulai membuka lagi pembicaraan.

"Ya Hinata sayang?" Naruto menjawab dengan lembut. Biasanya Hinata akan bicara serius jika dia berbicara agak terbata seperti ini.

"Boleh Hinata tau sesuatu?" Hinata memulai pertanyaannya dengan cukup serius.

"Tau apa sayang?"

"Na..ruto-kun.. bisa hidup tanpa Hinata? Tanpa komunikasi sama Hinata selama satu hari aja?" Dengan pelan pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari mulut Hinata.

"Hhahay.. Ini semacam tantangan ya Na-chan?" Naruto terheran-heran, 'tantangan' itulah yang saat itu hanya terpikir olehnya. Tak terpikirkan kalau..

"I..ia.." Hinata menjawab dengan sebagian kata hampir tercekat. Maaf, Naruto-kun.

"Aa.. I see.. Yosh! Akan kulakukan." Semangat terpancar dari kata-katanya, Naruto memang suka dengan tantangan. "Tapi.. Apa hadiahnya jika aku menang?" Sedikit jahil, Naruto mencoba menggoda Hinata lagi.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." Hinata menjawab singkat tanpa keraguan, dia tahu, ini mungkin hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan.

Naruto tentu saja agak terkejut tak biasanya Hinatanya seperti itu. Dia seperti orang yang berbeda. Tetapi kemudian Naruto tersenyum, dia yakin Hinata benar-benar serius. Lebih serius dari apapun yang selama ini diucapkannya. 'Imbalan yang setimpal.' Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Baiklah Na-chan. Kuterima tantanganmu. Hehe"

"Ari..gatou Na..ruto-kun" Hinata berkata lemah. 'Terimakasih atas segalanya Naruto-kun.'

"Doui.." Tiba-tiba hening di seberang sana. "Aa.. Gomen ne Na-chan. Kaasan sepertinya marah. Sudah dulu ya. Jaa.." NAruto tiba-tiba mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Jaa, Na..ruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum, membayangkan pasti bibi Kushina sekarang sedang berteriak memanggil nama Naruto-kun.

"Oia hampir lupa.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Naruto lagi saat Hinata hendak menyudahi panggilan itu.

"Cepat sembuh sayang." Kata-kata terakhir Naruto sebelum panggilan itu terputus.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, lumayan perih sebenarnya. Ini mungkin terkhir kalinya dia bisa mendengar suara orang yang disayanginya itu. Beberapa jam lagi dia harus menjalani operasinya. Operasi yang menyangkut hidup dan matinya. Dengan prosentase berhasil hanya 15%, itu kata Tsunade-san. Dan perlahan air mata itu mengalir, menuruni tiap lekuk wajah Hinata yang cantik dan membasahi pipi gadis itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pagi tanggal 27 Desember, hari yang dingin tetapi tetap tak menyurutkan semangat si jabrik kita untuk melangkah keluar rumahnya. Menuju Konoha Gakuen dengan menenteng gitar kesayangannya. Jejak-jejak langkahnya terlihat tertinggal pada tumpukan salju di jalan. Hembusan nafasnya beruap ketika bertemu udara yang dingin. Naruto tetap berjalan dengan semangat. Ini hari tantangan itu. Masih kira-kira 5/8 hari lagi. Kecil.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Woi Nar!" Pemuda berambut cepak hitam dengan tato segitiga terbalik warna merah menepuk bahu Naruto yang sedang melamun memandang ke luar jendela ruang latihan. Mereka sedang berlatih untuk festival budaya.

"Ngapain kayak ayam mau di sembelih?" Lanjut Kiba dengan heran. Tak biasanya biang onar satu ini diam saja.

"Hnn.." Naruto hanya menyahut malas.

"Widih.. Overdosis yak?" Kiba geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hnnn.." Naruto tetap sala hanya ber-hnn ria.

"Ckckck~ Eror yak?" Kiba mendecak kagum.

"Hn" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan sahutannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeretnya.

"Ikut aku Dobe."

Naruto hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam diam. Sasuke sendiri tak ayal juga heran, tak biasanya biang ribut nomor satu ini diam.

"Kenapa kau Dobe?"

"Hnn.."

"Ada masalah?"

"Hnn.."

"Woi! Jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan cuman copas trademark Hnn!" Akhirnya Sasuke putus kesabaran juga. Naruto melihat mata Sasuke sekilas.

"Susah ternyata hidup tanpa dia." Itulah gumaman yang muncul dari mulut Naruto. Cukup pelan tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh indera seorang Uchiha.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Sasuke berusaha bersikap acuh, tak ingin ia dipergoki sedang memperhatikan si rival abadinya itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam. "Ya." Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Oh. Bukannya ini hari.." Belum selesai Sasuke dengan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dan membungkam mulutnya.

"Stop! Aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba Naruto bersemangat dan langsung saja ia berlari mengambil tas dan keluar gakuen.

Sasuke terbengong. Tadi itu angin?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ketika itu sudah semakin dingin saja. 10 derajat. Yah.. terpaksa sudah acara di luar harus dibatalkan oleh sebagian besar warga Konoha. Termasuk Naruto, yang sebenarnya hari ini ingin memberi kejutan untuk Hinata di taman, yah.. tapi apa boleh buat daripada demam musim dingin Hinata kambuh lagi.

Ini hari ulang tahun Hinata, Naruto ingat itu. (Yah.. gara-gara si Teme juga sih tadi.)Sebenarnya kini di saku matelnya telah tersimpan rapi hadiah kecil. Isinya? Rahasia. Kurang beberapa jam lagi. Masih lama.. Naruto kini terbengong di sudut taman. Memandangi apapun yang bisa dipandang. Berusaha menghabiskan sisa waktu tantangannya. Hp-nya sengaja dimatikan agar ia tak tergoda untuk menghubungi Hinata. Dan.. sempurnalah dia bosan. Bosan tingkat Dewa.

Bahkan sampai senja bergelayut di langit taman itu Naruto tetap terdiam entah apa tadi yang ia pikirkan. Yah, tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu saja. Sampai ia disadarkan oleh tepukan seseorang, barulah Naruto kembali sadar.

"Aaa.." Naruto terkejut. "Jiraiya-sensei.." Dengan takjub Naruto memandang Jiraiya, Dia sudah lebih dari tiga tahun tak bertemu petapa genit itu.

"Hhaha.. Rupanya kau masih mengenaliku." Jiraiya terkekeh.

"Hehehe."Naruto menatap Jiraiya, ada yang aneh dengan senseinya itu. Pakaian hitam?

"Nee.. Siapa yang meninggal sensei?" Naruto terheran-heran. Dia tak mendengar berita duka apapun hari ini.

"Ah, salah satu clan Hyuuga. Aku lupa siapa." Jiraiya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. 'Gawat, pikunku sudah mulai parah!'

"Souka." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Yang terpikir olehnya sekarang adalah Hinata. Jangan-jangan yang meninggal Neji? Atau Paman Hiashi? Atau Hanabi? Ahh.. Yang manapun sepertinya Naruto harus segera ke sana. Hinata pasti sedang sedih.

"Jam berapa sekarang sensei?" Segera saja Naruto bertanya jam.

"Tujuh.. Yah kurang lebih lah. Kenapa?"

'Siplah. Sudah lebih dari waktunya.' Pikir Naruto cepat. Dia harus tiba ke sana dengan cepat. Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan.

"Ayo sensei" Naruto bekata singkat, padat, dan tegas.

"Ke mana?" Jiraiya yang masih duduk di bangku taman menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa anak ini?

"Kediaman Hyuuga. Ke mana lagi?" Naruto tak sabar ingin segera ke sana.

"Eh? Kau duluan sajalah. Aku masih capek." Jiraiya menolak dan memilih duduk lebih lama lagi. Penyakit orangtua: cepat lelah. *author dirasengan*

"Ok." Narutopun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke luar taman, Perlahan tempo jalannya naik seiring semakin tak sabar dirinya bertemu Hinata. Sudah tepat sehari. 24 jam. Dia memasukkan tangannya dan menggenggam erat kotak kecil untuk Hinata itu. Tak sabar rasanya ingin menyampaikannya, dia harap hal itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan Hinata nanti.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Benar ternyata apa kata si petapa mesum itu. Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga terlihat cukup ramai, tentu saja dengan dominasi warna hitam, mati.

Naruto segera masuk mencari keluarga Hyuuga yang ia bisa temui untuk menanyakan di mana Hinata. Di depan tadi, ia bertemu Hiashi. Kemudian, baru saja dia bertemu Hanabi. Jadi kemungkinan terakhir Neji. Tak lama kemudian ia bertemu ibunya Hinata, ah, Naruto lupa yang satu itu. Kemudian Naruto mencari lagi, ia bertemu Neji. 'Eh?'. Ya, dia bertemu Neji yang menatap Naruto dengan kasihan.

'Tunggu dulu. Clan Hyuuga hanya mereka kan? Hinata, adiknya, Neji, ayah, dan ibunya kan? Lalu.. Siapa yang…' Naruto butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadarinya, tepat saat Neji menepuk kedua bahunya pelan dan berkata.

"Maaf Naruto, Aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu. Tapi Kau seperti menghilang begitu saja dari sekolah."

Menghilang? Waktu dia mencari hadiah itu kah yang dimaksud Neji?

"Ku harap kau tidak membenci Hinata karena tak mengatakannya padamu."

Mengatakan apa?

"Ini. Surat Hinata untukmu."

Surat?

"Dia bilang untuk memberikannya padamu jika kau datang lebih dari jam tujuh."

Tantangan itu?

"Kau tahu. Dia sangat mencintaimu hingga saat terakhirnya."

Terakhir?

Saat Terakhir?

KAU BERCANDA!

Saat itu juga aku menyadarinya, saat menoleh ke dalam ruangan. Aku melihat wajah Hinata dalam bingkai. Terpasang di sana, di atas altar yang dipenuhi bunga dan dupa. Hinata meninggal.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dominasi warna coklat muda kini berpadu indah dengan semburat merah cahaya fajar. Pukul 05.00 di taman kota Konohagakure. Pohon-pohon saga yang menguning, menggugurkan daunnya pagi itu indah terlihat tertiup angin. Daun-daunnya menari-nari di udara sebelum jatuh mencium bumi.

Di satu sudut, masih di sudut yang sama. Orang itu duduk terdiam menyambut pagi. Di temani secangkir kopi panas di bangku sebelahnya. Pria itu memakai mantel tebal, dengan syal biru kehitaman menjuntai di lehernya. Rambutnya yang kuning terlihat menjadi orange muda ketika tertimpa merahnya cahaya fajar. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama yang tertulis di mantelnya.

Naruto menengadah, sesekali melihat sekilas ke arah jamnya. 05.49. Waktunya untuk beranjak tiba. Hari ini ada _meeting_ penting dengan orang Suna, dia tak boleh terlambat. Diteguknya kopi panas itu sampai habis. Dilontarkannya gelasnya yang kosong ke tempat sampah. "Plukk.." masuk.

Selanjutnya, beranjak. Ahh, tapi sebelum beranjak gerakannya terhenti. Sesuatu jatuh di atas tangannya. Selembar daun yang belum seluruhnya menguning. Daerah hijau tak bercela kontras dengan warna coklat kekuningan. Naruto agak terkejut. Dia bergumam pelan, "Sama."

Naruto tersenyum memungut daun itu dari tangannya, kemudian menyimpannya dengan hati-hati disakunya.

Alarm jamnya pun berbunyi memecah keheningan. Segeralah ia berjalan keluar taman, berhenti sebentar di gerbangnya dan memandang bangku yang tadi didudukinya dari sana. "Jaa.. Na-chan"

Kemudian dia pergi, ke tempat rutinitasnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Naruto membuka ruang kerjanya. Melepas mantel dan menggantungnya. Berjalan lurus ke arah mejanya, melewatinya dan berhenti di sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Di situ terlihat berbagai benda pribadi. Ada beberapa figura, kelender yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kau tahu, perbedaannya? Figura itu selalu terbalik, menyembunyikan foto-foto gadis indigo berambut panjang dan beberapa fotonya dengan orang yang saat ini sendang mengangkat kalender itu sendiri. Sementara kalendernya, penuh dengan coretan merah, tertulis angka pada setiap tanggalnya, dan kali ini dia mencoret dan membubuhkan lagi satu tanda : 1705. Sempurnalah angka merah itu tertulis. Selesai dengan tandanya di kalender, dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, selembar daun yang ditemukannya. Dia membuka laci kecilnya dan meletakkan daun itu di sana, tepat berdampingan dengan daun yang hampir sama, di atas sebuah kertas bertinta sebuah tulisan tangan.

"_Naruto-kun, kamu berhasil. Bisakah Naruto-kun lakukan itu setiap hari tanpa Hinata? Hinata akan selalu mencintai Naruto-kun._"

** ~.~.~.~.~.OwariMashou.~.~.~.~.~**

Mind to Review? ^^

Tara!~

Itu dia, fic kedua Kimi :D Jelek yah? Hhehe.. maklum, saya baru newbie. Yah, kedepannya akan diusahakan lebih baik lagi deh ^^  
>About this fic:<p>

- Seperti yang sudah kimi bilang di atas. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sms temen yang tadi sore masuk ke Hp Kimi. So sweet banget.. T.T

- Dari sms itu sebenernya ada satu yang gak kimi masukin:

Di situ gak ada amanat di smsnya : "Jagalah pasangan kamu, jangan sampai kamu kehilangan dia di saat kamu sayang banget sama dia."

Yup. That's it.

I hope You like it. ^^


End file.
